UNE SOIREE ENTRE HARRY ET DRACO
by titepimprenelle
Summary: *chapitre2 upload* l'auteur se réveille et je traduis dés sa parution en allemand comme promis
1. chapitre 1

avant propos:   
  
disons que l'auteur à classer sa fiction dans R donc prochainnement ça commencera vraiment, là ce serait plutot classer en G donc  
c une fic traduite d'allemand en français donc à suivre;) 


	2. la bibliothèque

ORIGINAL TITLE (german): Draco's und Harry's Abenteuer  
  
AUTOR: Cygna  
  
FRENCH TITLE: Une soirée entre Draco et Harry  
  
TRADUCTION: Ccilia johnson  
  
RAITING: R  
  
LIVRE/BOOK: Harry Potter  
  
DISCLAIMER : by JK ROWLING  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco s'ennuyait à la bibliothèque. Il lisait un livre que lui avait conseiller le professeur Rogue: "Les potions et leurs inflences sur les gens et les animaux."  
  
Et qu'y avait-il derrière un titre aussi passionnant? : quelque chose d'un ennui total. Draco tournait les page du livre , énervé: dans ce passage, on décrivait comment on pouvait obtenir un gélatineu ver mâle; et cela ne l'interressait vraiment pas ( tu m'étonnes! ;) ).  
  
Draco regarda encore longtemps les pages du livre, puis vit comment le grand Harry Potter occuppait 3 mètres d'une table avoisinante, innondé de sueur. Rogue lui avait gueuler dessus, comme toujours ( pauvre harry :'( snif! ).  
  
Draco trouvait vraiment que Potter et sa fouine ( jeu de mot entre weasley et wiesel: la fouine en anglais) s'amusaient de leur poussée de croissance, tandis que Blaise Zabini s'était ratatiné conne un champignon.  
  
Rogue s'était énervé d'une manière presque animal (non Ela! n'imagine pas!) et Griffonbdore avait perdu cent vingts points. Rogue voulait aussi hurler sur Weasley mais malheureusement, exédé et à bout de souffle, il étala sa potion à terre et ordonna à Weasley de "tout-nettoyer-et-que-ça-brille!".  
  
Draco ricannait encore en lui même , au souvenir de Weasley allongé sur le sol du cachot recouvert de furoncles qui restent sur les dents et les ongle, sans qu'il puisse arrêter de nettoyer.Et à ce moment là, on pouvait voir Draco, se retenant de rire, finalement, le maître des serpentard était un maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments et à élever un masque de glace.  
  
Mais le vérité était que le grand Potter lui donait du mal, d'ailleurs celui-ci rédigeait sa longue punition. Quoique peut-être pas. Draco se tuait interieurement à propos de Harry, lequel ne l'avait pas remarquer. Il écrivait toujours avec zèle( certainnement parcece qu'il était énervé;) ) sur sa table et regarder régulièrement son livre pour vérifier.  
  
Il ne pensait en fait pas à cette stupide punition et écrivait les nécessaire dates et ennoncé. Draco pensait de plus en plus à s'avancer derrière lui sans qu'Harry le sâche évidement. Quand à celui qui croyait que Harry préparait un plan de vengeance, se tromper énormément.  
  
En fait Harry pensait aux cheveux blond platines du jeune homme, à ses contacts pendant les cours de potion et se réjouit du prochains match Griffondore contre serpentard, là il pensa qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui "casser la gueule", bien que il le touchait ( au sens figuré, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer Ela! ) un peu.  
  
En outre, il existait encore un petite chance pour que ses affaires avec lui s'arrange. Il réfléchit à comment il pourrait provoquer la bagarre la prochaine fois avec Draco. Ce n'était pas si simple parce que Draco ne se laissait pas provoquer si facilement, mais Harry avait déjà réussit à le faire.   
  
Ca lui était égal si Draco le detestait, car lui le désirait, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer bien qu'il veuille toucher sa peau. Lui étaler doucement ses cheveux blonds platines...embrasser prudement ses lèvres.   
  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Harry avait arrêté d'écrire et sétait appuyé contre sa chaise, où il regardait fixement devant lui.  
  
En outre, il commençait à baver. Maintenant, il devenait cependant de plus en plus doux dans son "rêve éveillé", un ricannement arrogant sortit de ses lèvre et Draco l'entendit et vint en face de lui . Harry se fit tellement peur qu'il en tomba de sa chaise et tomba les bas de Draco.  
  
Celui-ci n'avait pas prévu naturellement toute la réaction de Potter et n'avait fait que recevoir en dessous. Et bien oui, il semblait que Harry avait pris un drole d'appui dans sa chute. Malfoy était au dessus de son dos, le pantalon déscendu jusqu'aux jarrets, Potter était au sol et tenait le pantalon de Draco, à moitié effondré sur lui, le visage serré dans une section de son pullover juste au dessus du boxer vert sombre de Draco ( imaginez le tableau :s ).  
  
Draco, ramassa son pantalon et dit après: "Tu devrais te lever Potter." Il cracha presque ces dernier mots.Harry, qui dans son incomparable chance, avait reçut un porte manteau, ne voulait rien du tout, mais se délecta néanmoins de l'odeur profonde de Draco et s'assit. Il tenait encore le pantalon de Malfoy.  
  
Draco s'assit aussi en face de Harry. "Tu dois aussi me rendre mon pantalon Potter." Il tournait des yeux, énervé.Harry laissa vite tomber le pantalon, il n'avait pas encore remarquer que le bas ventre de draco, était si proche de lui au dessus de lui.En revanche , Draco le remarqua.  
  
Il le regardait fixement dans son malheur, si bien qu'il s'aperçut que Harry le regardait de bas en haut et il devint rouge comme une bouche d'incendie. Harry regarda le visage effrayé de Draco.   
  
"Euh, que c'est pas avec toi que je veux faire...sortit-il très vite  
  
-Ouai, c'est clair Potter, et Voldemort est le lapin de Paques."  
  
Draco roulait des yeux. Il se leva et prit en passant son pantalon, Harry du sol le regardait et cherchant à cacher son erection dans son pantalon.  
  
"Et bien, maintenant je sais quel effet je te fais maintenant Potty."  
  
Harry n'était plus qu'un morceau rouge, comme s'était pas imaginable, mais il l'était, tout simplement. Il se releva et remit correctement son pullover qui faisait mauvais effet au dessus de son pantalon  
  
"C'était vraiment pas mon intention de faire ça. Je n'ai jamis pensé à te..." les mots ne venaient pas et il eu la surprise de voir Draco acquiéçait.  
  
"Biensûr Potter."  
  
Harryreleva la tête et le regarda fixement dans ses yeux gris métal.  
  
"Qu'est ce que ça signifie, Malfoy? demanda-t'il déstabilisé  
  
"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, il déplaça ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. De là, elle attérir brusquement sur la tête de Harry. Draco renforça la pression de ses mains et attira harry à lui. Tandis que sa seconde main attérit sur le corps de Harry, et pas seulement sur ses épaules, mais bien en dessous, sur ses hanches.  
  
Harry regarda fixement Draco. Ils étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, Draco réduisit encore la distance entre eux et décocha à Harry un baiser sur les lèvres.Imédiatement , intentionnellement, il recommença encore et murmura distaitement:   
  
"J'ai embrassais Potter, j'ai embrassé Potter, pour ai-je embrassé Potter?"  
  
Il laissa Harry en grande confusion et quitta la bibliothèque. 


	3. un petit mot pour célina

je suis dsl pour les personnes qui attende une suite mais l'auteur m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait, soit pas de suite, soit pas tt de suite.  
  
dsl celina mais je pe te dire qd même le nom de la fic en allemand, si ça se trouve tu traduieras différement de moi et si ça se trouve g mal traduis ;) , moi je fais de l'allemand depuis le CM2 ;) donc ça faisssssss 7 ans ;)   
  
Draco und Harry's Abenteuer  
  
allez ziboux 


	4. chapitre2

**ORIGINAL TITLE (german):** Draco's und Harry's Abenteuer  
  
**AUTOR: **Cygna  
  
**FRENCH TITLE:** Une soirée entre Draco et Harry  
  
**TRADUCTION: **Ccilia johnson  
  
**RAITING:** R (et non c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre)  
  
**LIVRE/BOOK :**Harry Potter  
  
**DISCLAIMER :** by JK ROWLING  
**  
Note de l'auteur ( traduite par mes soins):** Vraiment désolée pour la longue période d'attente... Mon PC a tout mangé mes fics . Super! j'ai dû tout réecrire encore une fois, oui, il a fallu une demi année pour tout ça. Toutefois, me voici. SLASH R/R love/hate

L'auteure vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews )  
  
**note de la traductrice:** enfin!!!, oui pour moi aussi j'ai attendu avec impatience la suite et je vous la traduis dès le jour de sa parution!!! et je la publie le jour suivant !!! et après allez dire que je vous gâte pas ;)

**merci enormément à Fayla d'avoir corriger mes nombreuses fautes kissous la puce**  
  
****************************************  
chapitre 2   
****************************************  
  
**            Quand Draco s'assit ce même soir sur son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard, il ne put dormir. Comme dans une sorte de transe. Il remuait dans son lit et murmurait constamment la même chose. Un chance pour lui que Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenaient pas ses murmures car, comme tout le monde à Poudlard le savait, les Serpentard étaient les plus grand racoleurs de commérages et ainsi, le secret de Draco aurait rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard..  
  
            Les deux gorilles vinrent le sortir de sa transe. Il s'éveilla alors de son pseudo sommeil et demanda de suite: "Qu'y a-t-il à manger?" Il exerçait une influence considérable sur ces deux débiles. Et Draco se réjouit alors que la faim pousse les deux gorilles à se presser plus rapidement dans le hall. Il sortit du dortoir des Serpentard avec une allure habituelle. Il balança les deux grosses portes de part et d'autre et tous les murmures qu'il y avait auparavant, s'évanouirent. Tous les élèves se turent. Il y avait même un sourire sur la bouche de Flint ( qui confirmait sa stupidité chaque année) . Draco regarda autour de lui dérouté . Enfin, il haussa les épaules et s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Tous les regards le suivaient.  
  
" J'ai une tache sur le nez ou quoi ? demanda-t-il à Goyle assis à côté de lui.  
  
- oui, tu en as une.  
  
- oh ! "  
  
  
            Draco essuya rapidement la tache d'encre sur son nez et commença à manger. Flint était assis mais ne faisait rien, personne ne s'en inquiétait, il avait déjà fait ça avant, et il gardait son petit sourire en coin. Draco se concentra sur son bifteck qui lui paraissait assez dur c'est pourquoi il le glissa discrètement sous la table. (En effet, Pansy ,comme si elle était son chien, s'empressait de finir ce dont Draco ne voulait pas.) En revanche, les pommes de terre étaient bonnes, mais quelque chose le dérangeait sans qu'il sache quoi.  
  
            C'est pourquoi, il regarda dans la grande salle. Chacun semblait s'occuper de son assiette ou discutait avec son voisin. Son regard glissa du côté de la table des Poursouffle. Rien de particulier de ce côté là. Alors les Serdaigle… Non rien d'important. Et les Gryffondor alors ?   
  
" Elève, élève, élève, la belette , pas de Harry, sang-de-bourbe, élève… Une minute !!! Pas de Harry ? AHA !!! "   
  
            C'était donc ça qui l'avait dérangé en entrant dans la salle. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir que Potter ait une pseudo nausée à cause de lui  : Draco. D'ailleurs Draco savait qu'il avait commis un " crime " : le baiser… Mais on n'a pas à tout avouer quand on s'appelle Malfoy. Draco regarda son assiette. Pas d'aliment à l'oignon, après ça, il aurait de la chance si Harry l'embrassait.  
  
            AHH . Encore ces pensées vis à vis de Potter… Pfui **[ lire pfoui : " beurk/pouah " ]** Draco sortait de la grande salle et des chasseurs-de-potins-à-répandre(j'aime bien cette expression, elle est marrante mais il manque un verbe sinon Draco sort des chasseurs…) [ en fait c'était un expression allemande que j'ai dû remplacer par une expression voulant dire la même chose mais un peu plus francisée ]. Tous les yeux le regardaient à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait essuyé cette fois-ci un morceau de pomme de terre. Que lui arrivait-il, au point d'enfreindre les règles de bienséance des Malfoy. Et Malfoy fulmina plus ou moins ainsi pendant qu'il marchait dans le hall.  
  
            En cours de route, il regarda dehors. Dehors, l'orage grondait furieusement, c'est à peine si le ciel n'était pas en feu. S'il allait dehors, il se ferait tremper et s'il restait à l'intérieur, il avait deux possibilités. Soit se rendre dans les cachots poussiéreux et sombres, infestés d'araignées ou alors aller dans tous les autres endroits où les Gryffondor passaient leur temps libre. [ pour répondre à fayla, il ne le sait pas vraiment, le style de l'auteur est très abstrait et flou] Aller du côté des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle ne l'effleura même pas. Il était trop vaniteux pour cela. Le regard de Draco se posa successivement sur la porte d'entrée en haut des escaliers,  encore un autre porte et encore des escaliers.   
  
            Okay, va pour les escaliers. Il montait lentement le nez face au sol (ce qui n'était en aucun cas le comportement typique d'un Malfoy ) il regarda autour de lui au bout d'un moment. Il serait presque allé jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Il se plia, il avait la nausée, pourquoi cela lui donnait-il ce genre de nausée, de penser à Potter. Et sans y réfléchir, ses pieds l'amenèrent à la bibliothèque. Là, il se laissa aller 5 minutes à ses pensées.  
  
            Il se " réveilla " à nouveau et ouvrit la porte en glissant timidement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. WOW Pas de madame Pince ( elle devait être en train de déjeuner). Ca devrait se fêter. Il rampa calmement vers la Réserve, mais fut déçu : les chaînes avaient été mises. En outre, Miss Teigne se trouvait derrière lui et le regardait de ses horribles yeux rouges, comme si elle voulait dire : " tu y entres si tu veux mais je te surveille pour te dénoncer ". Draco haussa les épaules : " saleté ".   
  
            Il se mit à la recherche de livres pornos qui se trouvaient cacher dans des livres poussiéreux , comme son père le lui avait dit. Draco avait souvent cherché, mais ne les avait jamais trouvés. Qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas demander plus de détails à son père !!!. Il devrait encore chercher dans environ 32698 livres avant d'en trouver un. Il feuilleta des livres au hasard jusqu'à ce que quelque chose retienne son attention. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis près de la fenêtre et se leva en soupirant.**


End file.
